


Early Mornings

by doubleknot



Series: adventures of the bang family [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Half-Siblings, Single Parent Bang Chan, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: "Nuh uh. Wanna wake 'm up," Jisung attempts to whisper which is followed by a moment of silence before the sound of small feet pattering across his bed room floor breaks the silence.ORThe one where Chan is woken up by his two sons, Changbin and Jisung





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt to update all of my multi-chapter fics tomorrow but for now please take this cute little drabble of single dad!chan and kids!changbin and jisung that I decided to write.

It's silent whenever Chan rolls over in his old queen-sized bed, the wooden frame groaning in protest at the sudden moment, to look at his alarm clock only for the bright red numbers to blink back at him. The blinking digits on the clock that were glaring at him told the man it was six in the morning which he could have very well guessed on his own because of the sunshine slipping in through the crack between his curtains. The confirmation of the time makes him groan heavily into his pillow only for the sound to be drowned out a second later by the blaring of the alarm clock. He reaches over to the nightstand and fumbles around until he finds the snooze button and presses on it as hard as he could manage. Chan opts for just laying in his bed after that, quietly watching the dark numbers on the clock as they blinked in and out of existence, wondering if he could just stay there all day since he did have the day off.

His thoughts are answered by the sound of a knock on his bed room door before it's pushed open a mere second later, the hallway light bleeding in through the opening, as a certain child pokes his head into the room. The man squeezes his eyes shut as soon as Jisung starts to look around the room and tries to keep the smile that's threatening to appear at bay. "Is da-daddy 'wake?" he hears Changbin stutter and Chan can only assume that the older boy is standing behind Jisung, clutching onto the back of his shirt, and honestly it takes everything in him to not coo at just the thought of that. "Nuh uh. Wanna wake 'm up," Jisung attempts to whisper which is followed by a moment of silence before the sound of small feet pattering across his bed room floor breaks the silence. The man tenses as he feels his bed dip under the new weight that it gains and continues to pretend to be asleep.

The rustling of his bed sheets let him know that someone was coming closer to him before he feels a small hand press down the cheek that wasn't smushed against his pillow. "Daddy, it's time to wakey," Jisung sings softly as he shakes him. This time Chan can't continue with his act as Jisung shakes his face, a smile spreads across his face as he lets out a chuckle. "Daddy," Jisung squeals once he realizes that Chan is indeed awake and lunges himself at the man. Chan is very happy to catch Jisung in his arms but nothing prepares him for the knee he gets to his stomach. "Good morning to you too, bug," He manages to wheezes out even in such a breathless state, a grimace making it's home on his face. "Up, up! It's time to get up," The four year old yells as he squirms around in his dad's hold causing him to laugh once more. 

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up," He states as he lets Jisung slip out of his embrace and pushes himself up into a sitting position. He looks at the end of the bed to see Changbin patiently sitting by his feet, his stuffed snorlax clutched closely to his chest, waiting for his dad to get up. "Good morning baby," the twenty one year old says as he reaches down and ruffles his oldest son's already messy hair. " 'orning d-daddy," The five year old manages to say as he smiled at Chan. "Do you wanna watch Paw Patrol with Sungie while daddy makes breakfast," He asks him softly, instantly causing Changbin to nod his little head furiously as Jisung cheers at the mention of his favorite show. "Alright, lets go then," He says as he throws his blankets back and gets up out of his bed causing the kid's to get up to; Jisung hops off the bed and runs down the hallway to the living room, ignoring his dad's calls of "no running", while Changbin wiggles his way off of the bed and follows behind Chan down the hall. 

Chan can't help but notice the fact that the tv had already been turned on and changed to the right channel. He looked down at Jisung to see that his youngest son was happily sitting on the floor in front of the tv with the remote clutched tightly in his tiny hands. "I'll be taking that," He states as he plucks the remote out of Jisung's hands, he was too focused on singing the show's theme song to even notice that he didn't have the remote anymore, before he sets it up on the shelf that was above their coat rack. Chan loved the fact that his youngest son's curiosity helped him learn things quickly but he definitely wasn't going to let him get the chance to explore their tv channels any time soon. 

"Do you guys want pancakes," He asks the children only to get two very different responses. Jisung turns to look at their dad with a wide grin, nodding excitedly, while Changbin pouts and shakes his head. "Binnie, I thought you liked pancakes," he states only for Changbin to shake his head once more. "The-they 'ake hands sticky," He stammers as he juts out his bottom lip even further. Chan can't help but laugh because his oldest son was truly a sight to see with a huge pout on his face while he looked like he was drowning in his baggy Pokemon pajamas. "Baby, you don't have to put syrup on them if you don't want to," He retorts, watching as Changbin tilts his head to the side, seemingly deep in thought about using pancake syrup, before he gives a small nod. 

"Okay daddy, we h-have pancakes," The five year old states and Chan just grins as he nods back. "Binnie, there's mer-pups," Jisung exclaims from the floor. Changbin's gasps once he hears that, his attention immediately going to Jisung as he scoots off the couch and sits on the floor beside his little brother. Chan stands by the couch as he watches Changbin starts to babble on and on about mer-pups while Jisung nodded beside him, his eyes wider than usual as he hung onto Changbin's every word even if a lot of them were stammered and mispronounced. The grin on Chan's face only widens as he continues to watch them, the two most important people in his life, for a few seconds longer before he walks off to go make them breakfast so they could get ready soon for the big day Chan had planned for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this was so cute to write. Hopefully those of you who read this enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> [Yell at me on my tumblr if you wanna: https://tinybubkai.tumblr.com/ ]


End file.
